general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crawford/Chapter Two
Story 1 Molly It’s been a month after the outbreak and now, the communities secure. Different members had covered the district the group had claimed in the undead. A member had discovered that walker musk disguises their place from the undead themselves. ‘’You hear about those cancer patients that escaped?’’ A Guard said as Molly walked towards the inventory chamber. Molly thought this was weird but hey, the dead walk around and start eating people now. When Molly got there, she was greeted by a man named John Cresto. ‘’Hey, Molly.’’ ‘’Hi. I need my stuff so I can go on a run,’’ Molly said. ‘’What’cha getting?’’ ‘’Gonna look around for some food.’’ ‘’So what do you think about Crawford’s new rule? About the kids and the medical conditions?’’Molly looks at John and then grabs her stuff. She leaves after that. Molly was going to look for something to help with Hilda’s diabetes. At least something to hide it. She won’t let her baby sister be killed. She’s not losing anyone else. ---- Story 2 Crawford Oberson Oberson is seen in his office one month after the outbreak and he's shown to be stressed out about the cancer patients he heard that escaped.One of the guards named Alex walks into Oberson's office. "Um sir?" "Bring me their fucking heads! I don't care how you do it just kill them!" "Why, they're just defenseless old people who for all we know could've just died by the biters right after their escape, we caught a few of them and its your choice weather to have them executed or not." "Have them executed right in front of my fucking face..." Oberson says as he glares at the guard who is obviously friegtened by this sudden change of personality, but Oberson still obviously upset about the rest who escaped decides to let it go for the time-being and focuses on the ones remaining. "Take me to them" Oberson says. Oberson and Alex reach the cellar where only the higher ranks of the community can go. Oberson spots three cancer patients on their knees pleading for their life. "When I say go pull the trigger." Oberson says with a look of cruelty in his eyes. "No please!" "3" "2" "1" "Blow their fucking brains out." Three shots are heard at the same time and the blood splashes on Oberson's emotionless face. ---- Story 3 John Cresto Story Three Molly had just taken her stuff and left the district. He was scared. Crawford had a strict no-none senses rule and this is what he’d consider to be nonsense. What had Molly gone after without the crew? John sighed and picked up a flashlight, backpack, and a pistol which he took all three of those things out of Crawford. As soon as he had done this, he was terrified. One of the barricade walkers had grabbed his foot and started to bite at it. He shot the gun three times in its head, riling up all the other barricade walkers and attracting walkers from all around him. He was now backed against the water front, out of bullets, and about to be devoured. ‘’Shit.’’ ---- Story 4 The Conclusion As John is soon to be devoured, he begins to lose all hope until Molly parkours off a fire escape on the upper-right side of a building to the left of a newspaper and magazine stand. She kills about three of the walkers with her signature ice climbing pick and incapacitates them momentarily by kicking them to the ground. "Come on John!" Molly shouts at John telling him to hurry up and get back to Crawford. John runs to Molly until one of the walkers get up and attempts to attack him. John pistol whips it twice and after it falls back on the floor and stomps on its head. John and Molly escape by going through the underground entrance of Crawford which consists of a smaller sewer which is right under Crawford. While at Crawford Molly gives John a glare. "Well?" Molly says. "What?" "Exactly what the hell were you doing out there by yourself?" "I was just looking for you. You just took your stuff and left without a crew hell even without your sister!" "What I do is none of your business." "Oh well I'm sorry I cared, all I want is the safety of this community and the people in it, even Oberson and he honestly scares the living shit out of me with all these new rules he's making." "Whatever." "Well, I think I for one should say thank you, you saved my life back there no way I would've made it if it weren't for you and I really appreciate it." "Yeah no problem." "Also you think I didn't notice that you kept that ice pick to yourself? I noticed it when you first took it two weeks ago there was a huge hole in your bag with the pick sticking out of it. Luckily Oberson didn't take note of it." John says jokingly with a smile on his face. Molly stares at him with an unamused face. "Bad joke?" "Terrible." They both hear Oberson ringing a bell loud enough for the whole district which means it is the time of their curfew. "Well, um it was nice talking to you Molly. Goodnight" "Goodnight" Molly gets to her apartment and sees Hilda already sleeping on Molly's side of the bed. Molly sighs but with a smile on her face and decides to just lay down, put the blankets over her and go to sleep. Category:Issues Category:Crawford Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Dark Category:Crawford